fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Hringràs: Tækifæri einn (1)
Welkom bij het eerste boek van de hringrás serie. Geïnspireerd door mijn "beste vrienden en huisdieren". Zonder hen zou deze serie nooit verschenen zijn "kuch kuch" Opgepast: in dit boek komen vloeken, bloed, (levende) dood, verraad, (liefde, weet nog nie hoe ver) en nog meer in voor. Proloog Jade Uppvakninga is een gevangene op het eiland Alcatraz. Samen met drie medegevangenen, Fyr Óendanlega, Takeo Masaki en Hefnyd Daudur bedenkt ze een plan om van deze afschuwelijke plek te ontsnappen Het voorwerp in mijn hand hoorde er niet te liggen. Je zou op deze plek duizenden mensen kunnen doden zonder er een glimp van te zien te krijgen. Toch lag het in mijn handen, simpel in de buitenwereld verkrijgbaar. Maar hier, in de gevangenis van het eiland Alcatraz was het zowat onmogelijk eraan te komen. Toch had Fyr Óendanlega het in haar handen gedrukt. In een poging om uit deze hel, bestaande uit een cel met een beschimmelde wc, een wasbak waar maar een liter, geel, per dag uit kwam. Dat diende ook als douchewater. Het bed... Laat ik het zo zeggen. Ooit, lang geleden was ik op een kamp waar je op een houten verhogen met wat stro en een koeienvel sliep. Dat was een bed voorbestemd voor de hoogste goden geweest in vergelijking met... dit. De deken was niet meer dan een juten zak, te klein om van mijn voeten tot mijn schouders te komen als ik me uitstrekte, waar het bed überhaupt te klein voor was. Dat allemaal binnen een paar vierkante meter. Er was geen privacy, drie van de muren die me omsloten waren van steen. De andere muur bestond uit tralies, van waar ik zicht had op twee andere cellen, en de gevangenen die daar woonden op die van mij. En ik was hier de enige vrouw. Toch waagde geen van de mannen me aan te raken. Ik had de eerste dag al getoont dat ik iemand was om bang voor te zijn door uit te zoeken wie hier de leiding had en in een spectaculair gevecht te verslaan. Takeo Masaki en Fyr Óendanlega in de cellen tegenover me durfden haar dan ook niet aan te raken. Tenminste, van Takeo wist ze het niet. Ik hield ervan om dat te denken, maar de wijze man liet niet veel van zijn gevoelens zien. Hoewel ze nu, de een bedachtzaam, en de ander met een gespannen blik in zijn ogen, naar mij zaten te staren. Ik wist dat Hefnyd Daudur waarschijnlijk zou ijsberen in zijn cel. Toch zouden ze allemaal hun houding laten vallen wanneer de bewaker, Jan Barátta, zijn dagelijkse ronde zou gaan maken. Hoewel dit deel van hun plan van míj af zou hangen, zou de bewaker bij het minste vermoeden van iets verkeerds niet doen wat hij zou moeten doen. Op dit moment zou het alleen afwachten zijn. Ik keek nog even naar de andere gevangenen. Fyr gaf me even glimlachend een knikje. Als deze poging zou mislukken zou het voor hun niks meer beteken dan een mislukte ontsnappingspoging. Voor mij zou het met de dood eindigen. Ik kreunde. Met mijn handen geklemd op mijn buik en met mijn knieën opgetrokken lag ik op de koude, stenen vloer. Fyr keek naar me met een duivelse grijns op zijn gezicht, terwijl Takeo me straal negeerde. In de verte hoorde ik stappen aankomen. Eindelijk. Ik kreunde weer, extra luid, terwijl mijn vingers een plakkerige vloeistof voelden. Een bewaker kwam langzaam in zicht, sleutels om zijn gordel, die stok in zijn hand en zijn arrogante houding. Toen hij achteloos langs alle cellen keek nam angst even bezit van me. Wat als hij me niet zou zien? Wat jaren geleden was gebeurt met ene Melantho, die gestorven was door een infectie van een klein sneetje met een roestige spijker. Terwijl de bewaker twee keer zijn ronde langs haar cel had gedaan. Fyr, die haar oude cel had gekregen, wist daar echter niks vanaf. Maar de bewaker zag me wel, duidelijk. Hij schrok en mompelde iets in de richting van "shit" en haastte zich naar mijn celdeur. Hij rommelde wat aan zijn sleutels en maakte toen de celdeur open. Nog niet, wacht even. De bewaker boog zich over haar heen. Dom. Met een snelle beweging van mijn hand met het meedogenloze mes erin kon ik té gemakkelijk zijn keel doorsnijden. Zijn geschokte gezicht zou me altijd bijstaan terwijl zijn bloed op mijn gezicht spatte. Zo gemakkelijk. Ik pakte zijn sleutels van zijn gordel en liep stil naar de cellen tegenover me, waar Fyr nog steeds met een duivelse grijns op zijn gezicht te wachten stond terwijl ze zijn deur opende. Takeo knikte slechts bedachtzaam en Hefnyd liet geen emoties zien. Eindelijk. Het vertrouwde gewicht van een Kuda, een submachine gun, lag in mijn handen. Over mijn schouder hing een Drakon, een sniper rifle. Terwijl een mes aan mijn zij hing inspecteerde ik de wapens van de andere. Takeo had een katana, waar ik eigenlijk jaloers op was, op zijn rug gebondenen en hield een MP40 vast. Fyr speelde met twee RK5's terwijl Hefnyd een zware Dingo in zijn handen hield. Allemaal hadden ze een mes aan hun gordel hangen. En een paar granaten. De wapens waren hun oude eigendommen geweest, hoewel ik niet begreep waarom de bewakers zulke wapens bewaarden.Tot nu toe was het té gemakkelijk gegaan. Niemand had Takeo gezien of gehoord terwijl hij de wapens jatte uit de kamer waar hun persoonlijke spullen verbleven. Hij was goed, maar toch zat het me simpelweg niet lekker. Plotseling hoorde ik een paar stappen achter me. Onmiddelijk draaide ik me om, mijn Kuda gereed. Verbazing sloeg me bijna omver. "Ik had hem fucking gedood!" Jan Barátta. Langzaam, met een rare pas, kwam hij op ons af lopen. Het bloed nog uit zijn keel stromend. Zijn ogen leken een vreemd, zwak, oranje licht uit te stralen. Hoewel er een MP4 aan zijn riem hing waren zijn handen leeg. "What. The. Fuck." Fyr stond naast me, met zijn twee RK5's op de bewaker gericht. Voor hij iets kon doen schoot ik. Drie knallen veroorzaakt door drie perfecte schoten in het hart van de man. Barátta's lichaam schokte, maar liep een lang ogenblik later strompelend door, een spoor van bloed achterlatend. "Dit kan niet." Hefnyd had met zijn sterke armen zijn Dingo, een light machine gun, op de bewaker gericht. "Geen stap verder." Klonk Takeo's kalme stem. Barátta was dom. Dat was de reden dat ik eerder hem zo makkelijk kon doden. Buiten dat ik hem blijkbaar niet gedood had. Maar niet zo dom dat hij met vier geweren en een katana op hem gericht doorliep. Wat hij dus wel deed. Met een snelle, vloeiende beweging sprong Takeo naar voren en een ogenblik later rolde Barátta's hoofd over de grond. Normaal zou ik bewondering gevoeld hebben voor Takeo's beweging, maar nu keek ik slechts met mijn lichaam verstijfd van angst naar het licht van Barátta's ogen wat langzaam uitdoof. "Je had hem facking gedood! Ik heb het zelf gezien!" snauwde Fyr naast me. Ik wist geen antwoord te geven. "We moeten hier snel weg." Takeo stopte zijn katana niet terug, maar deed verder alsof er niks gebeurt was. "Wat was dat?" Ik keek Takeo strak aan. "Dat wil je niet weten. We moeten hier snel weg, anders komen er nog meer." Fyr naast me tilde met een snelle beweging zijn geweer op. "Jij weet hier meer van. Vertel het ons." Takeo zweeg een seconde. "Ik ben ze al vaker tegengekomen. Met drie andere... vrienden. Geloof me, we moeten hier weg." Het viel me op hoe hij het woord vrienden uitsprak. Alsof hij ze... tja. Ik wist niet hoe ik het moet uitleggen. 'Richt op het hoofd. Dat is de enige manier om ze te doden. Hoewel ze na verloop van tijd kunnen doodbloeden." Ik keek hem vragend aan. Zoals altijd gaf hij geen verdere uitleg. Ik legde mijn hand op Fyrs arm. hij keek me aan. Ik keek strak terug in zijn donkerbruine ogen. Na een paar seconden zuchtte hij. Zijn arm zakte. Ik glimlachtte even, en hij keek spottend terug. Ik reageerde door met mijn ogen te draaien. Daarna draaide ik me weer om naar Takeo. "Kom, laten we gaan." De lichten begonnen te knipperen. Ik reageerde er nauwelijks op, maar Takeo vloekte. Bijna onmiddelijk daarna hoorde ik een grauw, dierachtig geschreeuw. Hetzelfde als Barátta even eerder had geproduceerd. Nou moet je weten dat Alcatraz veel doden op zijn naam heeft staan. Weinig bekende, veel onbekende. Niemand weet precies hoeveel onbekenden. Veel, kan ik je vertellen? Hoe ik dat weet? Nou... ze kwamen vrolijk door de deur stormen. Het was verschikkelijk om de eerste te zien. Meer lijk dan lichaam. Laten we met het beste beginnen. Zijn ogen gloeiden, zoals die van Barátta. Maar voor de rest.. over zijn hele lichaam zat bloed. Een deel van zijn buik miste waardoor je de ingewanden kon zien. Zijn hele lichaam was zowat verrot. Dat, en dan nog veel erger. Ik kan ze simpelweg niet onder woorden brengen. Ik richte mijn kuda en schoot. Richt op het hoofd'' had Takeo gezegt. Normaal had mijn wapen niet genoeg kracht om een heel hoofd eraf te schieten, maar het hoofd van het lijk vloog eraf. Terwijl het hoofd over de grond rolde doofde het rode licht in zijn ogen. Zijn eigenaar, een hoofdloos lijk, strompelde echter door. Ik liep naar achter, tot ik met mijn rug het koude staal van de tralies van een cel voelde. Het levende lijk was nu slechts een meter van me af. Ik trok mijn mes uit mijn gordel toen het in elkaar stortte en op de grond terechtkwam. "WAT. ZIJN. DAT. VOOR. DINGEN." Schreeuwde ik naar Takeo. Hij knipperde slechts even met zijn ogen voordat hij antwoord gaf. "''Zombies." Categorie:Hringràs Categorie:Hringràs: hoofdstukken Categorie:Mistlicht Categorie:Mistlicht: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken